


Waking the Lions in me

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gendry has to learn to accept who he is, Gendry is the son of Robert and Cersei, Gendry learns to wage war and play the game of thrones, Joffery is still an ass, Really just a series of dribbles with gendry at their centre, Robert still dies, War of Kings, a study of families, and the blood that runs through his veins will never go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: It is clear for all to see that Gendry is a Baratheon. The spitting image of his father. When his father dies everything he has ever known is shattered. Hunted and having no other choice Gendry decides to fight back. With his allies he will show the entire realm he is much a Lannister as he is a stag. But upon doing so he will awaken and unleash a side of himself he never knew existed. It may be Gendy’s biggest triumph or regret.





	1. Tywin I

He has always been a Baratheon. Hair as dark as coal. Eyes as bright as Shipbreakers Bay. Strong as a storm. Gentry is the spitting image of his father. But Gendry is more than just a Baratheon. He is a Lannister no matter the lies Cersei and Joffery may be spreading. Tywin just has to look at the boy to see it. Gendy is steady. Steady is a way Joanna had been. He watches and waits and listens. When Gendry is thinking he has a look on his face the Tywin has seen so often on his own. The boy is as stubborn as Cersei and as ruthless any Lannister. This boy has proven them all wrong. They thought the silent lumbering bot would not amount to anything. But now this boy is becoming a man. A man Tywin Lannister is proud of. A man who i he may not be able to control but he is man how will bring House Lannister out of the ashes of the shame Cersei and Jmaie have cast them into. 

No one would call him a sentimental man. But this is the boy who defeated him and held a sword to his neck. A boy who gave him a choice. And Tywin was nothing but a practical man. So he turned his back on Cersei and her spawn bore of incest. This boy is the only hope for House Lannister. Through Gendry his House will rule and be remembered. This boy is his last chance at a lasting legacy. He will not be his father; a laughing stock. Gendry is conquering Westeros on piece at a time. And Tywin will hide his time. He will come hell or high water carve out of this man a ruler worth serving. Even if he has to cast his daughter and grandchildren to the Stranger. He will fulfill his promise to Joanna. And nothing shall stand in his way. 

 


	2. Tyrion I

It was an easy choice for Tyrion to follow his nephew from the pit of vipers in King's Landing. He loves Tommen and Myrcella. He does. But only Gendry had ever made an effort with his. Even when he was in the North being fostered by Ned Stark. Letters were always written. Gendry had even sent him the first knife he had ever made. Tyrion still wears it on his belt to this day. 

The day Robert died Tyrion knew he had a choice. Flee with his nephew or stay and try to please the family who had always looked down upon his with spite. Tyrion swore that day sailing to Dragonstone that he would follow Gendry to hell and back. If it was to the Free Cities the North or even the Wall. Tyrion would survive and help to protect and guide the boy. He had hoped they would flee Westeros. Instead Gendry proved to be more like Ned Stark than Robert in the moment he'd cider it was his duty to protect the land from the cruelty and insanity of Joffery. 

Tyrion had been the first to kneel. And his nephew he shocked all when he had named a dwarf his Hand. All thought it would be Stannis or even Renly. But instead he had trusted a halfling. And Tyrion had done his best not to fail. He had brought along with him Bronn and the mountain clans and an unshakeable desire to prove them all wrong. Tyrion Lannister would do it all just to spite them. Cersei. His father. Even Jamie. He would raise this boy to the Iron Throne and show them all the worth of House Lannister. 

It had almost cost him an eye and now a scar made his face even worse than it was before. But he wore it with pride along with the spin he wore on his chest. Their had been failures and triumphs. He would never quite forgive Jamie for what he allowed Cersei to do. He would never forget his father only decided to back Gendry after defeat. 

But he would serve his King. Victory was within their grasp. And with it would come his triumph. He would finally prove them all wrong. He had chosen Gendry over everything else once. He never regretted it once. 


	3. Renly I

Comparisons between Gendry and Robert are inevitable. Robert had the charisma that drove men to follow his to their deaths. He was larger than life. Gendry is quiet and but when he speaks his voice carries. His laughter is like Robert's. Booming and echoing. He cares for everyone around them from the commoners to the highborns. He is loyal and loving. But he is also learning to be ruthless and deadly. 

Gendry wields a war hammer just as well as Robert did. But he can weild a mace or a sword just as well. He was trained in combat by Jamie Lannister himself. The boy is learning to lead. He is a capable commander. His steady nature allows others to confidently follow him. 

When they all thought him dead Renly had wanted to be king. He had been ready to right Stannis for it all. Stannis was boring and not enough for the throne. But when a rVen appeared summoning them to Dragonstone Renly had gone expecting a surrender and instead saw his nephew alive and well. 

He had a choice to make. Loras had wanted to fight. So had Olenna. But Gendry had swayed him by his greeting. He had seen his uncle and ran to embrace him. He had not greeted Renly with a sneer or a sword swallower comment behind his back. He had embraced his uncle and said he was relieved to see him well. 

And so Renly decided for once in his life to let go of his selfish nature. He swore alliengce that day. There are some days he itches of the crown, some days he wants to scream and run with Loras to the end of the world. To live the rest of their days in opulence somewhere warm. 

But then Gendry calls for him or Shireen smiles at him or Stannis will grudging agree with something he says. And so Renly stays. And for once in his life he thinks this may be what family feels like. 


End file.
